Bella Volturi
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: What if Bella took Aro up on his offer to be turned into a vampire and join them? set near the end of New moon! Disclaimer: I'm definately not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own the Twilight saga. rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Twilight fanfiction! This is mostly copied out of the book, except the end but I promise to make the next chapter (If people want me to continue) longer and original!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed.

Edward and Alice stiffened. This was the part they'd been waiting for. I began to tremble.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your little talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Felix and Jane grimace.

Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd…rather…not."

"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you." Alice said.

"And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

Edward hissed, low in my ears. I stared at Aro blankly. Was he joking?

It was the white-haired Caius who broke the silence.

"What?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

My head was swimming. Was he seriously thinking about turning me into a vampire? I know I should say no, but the prospect of actually being a vampire?

That would mean serving under the Volturi. Edward was against serving them, so should I, Right? But I would be thought to fight and wouldn't be a weak human anymore…

"Well Bella? Will you join us?" Aro asked again. He seemed to be getting excited at her hesitation. He stepped close to her and held out his hand.

She heard a growl in Edwards chest. She had made up her mind.

She stretched out her hand and placed it in Aro's.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Please leave a review or PM me for idea's and let me know if you want me to continue!**

**Also I'm changing the pairing. It's not going to be a Bella/Edward story (Sorry for anyone hoping it would be) Let me know who you want me to pair Bella with! **

**My choices are between Felix and Dimitri!**

**Hope to hear from you all soon!**

**Till next time ~maraudergirl68448**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! This isn't an update, But I will be continuing this story!

I set up a poll to let you all vote for who you want me to pair Bella with!

Go onto my profile and vote for '**Who should Bella be paired with?**'

The choices are:

**Alec**

**Demitri**

**Felix **

**OC **(If you choose OC, send me idea's for the type of character you want!)

And just for kicks:

**Aro**

**Caius**

**Marcus**

Please vote and I will update most likely tomorrow!

I have also allowed you all to vote twice, so if you want a love triangle, click your favorite pairings! Leave in a review whether you want a love triangle or not!

Also if you vote in a review or PM me, they will be counted!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I did say I would update today!

Thank you to everyone that voted but it wasnt enough! It's a draw between Aro and Dimitri with Felix 1 point behind!Last chance to vote for who you want Bella to be paired with! I left this chapter short because I couldn't make a decision! also tell me if you want a love triangle kind of story! an AroXBellaXDimitri story sounds interesting!

thank you everyone that reviewed, followed, viewed and favourite this story!

* * *

Bella heard Edward growl.

Aro held her hand and smiled at her, in a charming way.

"Dearest Bella. I'm so happy you have chosen an excellent lifestyle." He said.

Bella couldn't help but smile. She stared into his crimson red eyes. she should have been scared, disgusted or anything but feeling the need to want to touch his cheek.

"NO!" bellowed Edward.

He tried to yank her away from Aro, instead Felix caught him in a head lock. Edward released Bella to try and pry off his attacker. Aro pulled Bella towards him and placed her body behind his.

Alice was being held back by Alec, unable to move. This was getting out of control.

"STOP!" she shouted nervously. She looked at Edward. "Please Edward. Just go. I'll be fine." She said smiling at him. She didn't know if she would ever see him again.

"No Bella! Don't do this!" Edward panted out.

"You heard her Cullen. She wants to stay." Felix said. He winked at Bella and another growl erupted from Edward.

"Felix, Alec could you accompany our guests out?" Aro said.

"Yes master." Alec and Felix said simultaneously.

Bella wondered would she be expected to say that as well. Of course she would be. She would be working for the Volturi.

Edward struggled in Felix's grasp while Alice allowed Alec to carry her out. Bella wondered when she would ever see the Cullen's again.

"Come sweet Bella. We must make preparations for you. Dimitri, bring Bella to one of our guest rooms so she can rest." He ordered.

"Of course, master." Dimitri was by her side in the blink of an eye. He held out his hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his and walked with him, away from Edward and her human life.

* * *

I hope to have a definite pairing by the next Chapter, so please vote! go onto my profile and click my poll or leave a review/PM!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**I want to thank everyone that voted, reviewed, followed, viewed and favourited this story!**

**(A/N: I'm basing Charlie Bewley, who plays Demetri in the movie's!)**

* * *

Bella kept sneaking a side way glance at Demitri. He stared right ahead until they were up four flights of stairs, through four hallways did he look at her.

She looked at his pale complexion, brown hair and 6'3" build. He was more handsome than Edward, she felt a pang of guilt for thinking it, but it was true.

"What made you decide to join the Volturi, Bella?" he asked pleasantly.

Why did she join? She wanted to be a vampire and learn to fight but she also felt a tug, telling her to accept. Demitri was staring at her now, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "I want to be a vampire and learn to fight. Joining the volturi seemed like the ideal choice. Edward would never teach mr to fight. He would probably think I would be too fragile…" she trailed off. She didn't realize how bitter she was till she said those words.

"Anyone that is willing to let herself die in place for a vampire, isn't fragile. They are either stupid or brave. And I don't think you're at all stupid." Demitri said in a soft voice. Bella felt herself blush at the compliment.

"T-thank you" she stuttered, blushing even more. "May I ask what made you decide to join?"

"well I was living in Greece and I was created by the leader of the Egyptian clan. We trained with my gift for years. Aro heard of me and asked me to join. I-" he seemed confused about what he wanted to say.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I wanted to join…I think." His brow was furrowed. She placed her hand over his and felt an electric shock it felt…nice. Demitri stared at her. she stared into his crimson eyes. she didn't feel any disgust or feel scared at all.

He stepped closer to her and gently backed her against a wall. He then leaned down and kissed her.

She forgot about Edward, she forgot about becoming a vampire and she forgot about everything she left behind.

She focused on the kiss. It was like electricity was passing between them. Bella didn't want to stop but because she was human, she needed air.

They broke apart, Bella gasping for air and Demitri grinning down at her. Bella couldn't help what she said next.

"I think I have a new reason for staying." She whispered. Demitri gave her a genuine smile, then stepped back, took her hand and they continued walking towards Bella's room.

* * *

**Demitri POV**

There was something about the human girl when I first laid my eyes on her. she wasn't like any other human I met. She was different.

While we were in the throne room, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Edward Cullen was too busy reading everyone else's mind but mine, so he couldn't know I was staring at her.

I was shocked when Bella tried to save a vampire with her own life. Not only was she different and beautiful, she was also brave and clearly selfless.

He was pleased as he watched Felix carry Cullen out. He seemed to have read his mind as he looked at Demitri and growled too low for Bella to hear.

He was even more pleased when Aro asked him to show Bella to her room. He caught sight of Marcus who had a small smile on his face. Demitri was shocked. In all his years, he never saw Marcus smile, not once!

As they made their way through the maze of stairs and halls, Demitri could feel Bella staring at him. He wanted to gain some distance from the others before speaking to her. he didn't want to be easily overheard.

They were near her room when he broke the silence by asking her why she decided to join. He didn't think she was telling the truth but let it go.

She then asked him why he joined and he thought back to all those years ago. He told her about his creator, Amun. Then when he started to explain why he joined, he came up blank. He couldn't think of any reason for why he joined.

He was brought from his thought by electricity running in his hand. He looked down and saw Bella's hand. He stared into her eyes, expecting to see her scared as she looked at his crimson eyes, instead he saw a different emotion.

An emotion he only saw Chelsea give Afton and vice versa.

He wasn't controlling his movements. He was backing her against the wall, then he kissed her.

She kissed back instantly. Demitri took pleasure in the humming of electricity coursing from her. He wanted to never stop kissing her, but she needed to breathe.

He stared into her chocolate-brown eyes. She smiled at him.

"I think I have a new reason for staying." He smiled. It felt strange to smile but he liked it.

* * *

**Okay, I know I hurried it up, but I really didnt want to write a load of chapters waiting for Demitri or Bella to make a move! Oh by the way, there will be a twist! It was been mentioned in a PM already but I'll let you guys try and figure it out!**

**till next time! ~maraudergirl68448**


End file.
